four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Quasimodo
Quasimodo Quasimodo is played by the RP's host, Zuyuri Life Before 4EU The European mountain ranges were known for the beauty. What they were also known for was their folklore; and at the heart were stories of Trolls. But despite popular culture, the trolls were the original Earthbenders. The leader of the trolls, Grand Pabbie, was the oldest formation of rock and often associated himself with people. But in the mountains, Grand Pabbie heard a sound he didn't expect to hear this far out; the cries of a baby. He had followed it to the steps of a church, where a freshly killed woman lay. Next to her was a crying bundle and the source of the cries. Grand Pabbie took the baby, knowing it was on its own and that the physical deformities would shun the child. The trolls took the little boy under their wing, giving him the name 'Quasimodo', as he had been discovered on a holiday formally called 'Quasimodo Sunday'. With this came Grand Pabbie teaching the young boy how to harness his gift of Earthbending when the young boy asked why statues he saw on the surface would came alive whenever he approached. Quasimodo used this to literally make friends. Fearing that humans would judge him by his appearance, he sought refuge and regular haunts in the presence of statues. More notably, gargoyles and grotesques. When he couldn't go to the surface by a blocked tunnel or bad weather, he could practice in carving stone to create gargoyles and grotesques. The trolls had kept themselves out of the conflict of benders for as long as they could. But Quasimodo was the one who had gotten them roped in. He had gone to Amber Eye...one of his favorite caverns for Earthbending practice...where he witnessed a battle going below. Out of instinct, he had created a wall of rock, wanting the fighting to cease. But when that failed, he fled. In his haste, he had forgotten to seal off the troll tunnel - one of many tunnels that connect the caverns of the world to the trolls' hollow - and was discovered by Raimundo Pedrosa, the bender whom he had unintentionally saved. The two spoke quietly about bending, upon Quasimodo learned that Grand Pabbie's friend Iroh was in trouble. The troll edler encouraged him to follow Raimundo, and very reluctantly, he had made his way to the outside world. Life at 4EU The first weeks had been, in lack of better words, rocky. He had arrived on Thanksgiving, the craziest time of the year. That was made crazier when he had heard of a professor going crazy. Iroh had told the students that Quasimodo's strength and knowledge of getting to and from places unnoticed would be a useful asset. The professor was right, as he had been able to navigate them to BoyleCo, the facility where Dr. Freeze, the professor in question, had been laying siege. Even more impressive was Quasimodo's strength to use his bending in destroying several means of defense despite not being a Metalbender. Personality